Let me be with you
by Maika Yugi
Summary: Una chica con problemas, un chico que quiere ayudarla... (¿qué hace la abuela en medio? ^^U) Cap5:seasons 'algo ocurrió en las mazmorras... '
1. Encuentros en primera fase

"Let me be with you"  
Capítulo 1: reencuentros en primera fase  
  
  
Corría y corría como nunca, las lágrimas empañaban su vista... de pequeña escuchó, que la emoción de vivir la vida estaba en el peligro de que de un momento a otro podrías perderlo todo, por eso debíamos vivir "el momento" pero ¿qué ocurre cuando lo único que te queda por perder es tu propia vida? Entonces ya nada importa.

*Dudo bastante que alguien derrame una lágrima por mí si algún coche me atropellara aquí mismo... Tormento angustioso ha sido mi vida desde entonces... no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante... la muerte es más fácil de llegar que a la vida terrestre. Ya he sufrido este camino ¿por qué no probar uno nuevo?*

Caminaba por en medio de la carretera, no se molestaba ni en esquivar coches...  
  
*¿Por qué ella? Nunca, jamás nadie le había querido de verdad, nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella... ¿Por qué... simplemente no podía ser feliz? Algo le dolía por dentro, le corroía el alma... lágrimas surcaban su cara en un impetuoso camino de ser libres. Le dolía recordarles, ellos ya no estaban ahí ¿por qué no lo aceptaba? No iban a volver... nunca. Se echó al suelo, con las rodillas mirando hacía abajo y las manos en la cabeza... intentando soportar la presión... "los coches pitan" me da igual "te van a atropellar" no importa, así podré estar con ellos de nuevo... les veré, los podré volver a abrazar y mi alma quedará libre, mi voz será el viento y mi alma quedará libre... siento una calidez inundando mi corazón ¿habré llegado?*

- Abuela...

- No soy tu abuela...

*****Abro los ojos, miro a mi alrededor, no conozco el sitio... * -¿Dónde estoy?- cara de espanto- ¿Me has secuestrado? Oh no... me usarás, (tono dramático) me harás tu esclava y luego de matarás de forma violen- él le tapa la boca.

- En mi casa, no te muevas mucho, estás ardiendo de fiebre...

- (confundida) Pero yo... yo estaba en la carretera, me iba a atropellar un coche...

- Yo te salvé, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ahora mismo tus restos estarían esparcidos por el suelo...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le pega una cachetada, se pone a sollozar- ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

Al chico, ésta visión le impactó, una chica joven (apenas 18 años tendría), pálida piel y unos hermosos ojos verdes de los que ahora emanaba la tristeza. Tenía el pelo rojo y largo, sedoso y fino, e iba vestida con un vestido blanco, los rizos caían por su espalda. Estaba sentada en la cama, sobre sus rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba... odiaba verla llorar.

- Ei, vamos tranquila...

Intentaba calmarla, mientras le tocaba suavemente el pelo...

- No pasa nada...

La abrazó, no le gustaba esa sensación de impotencia, sentir que no podía hacer nada por ella... había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vió... parecía... ¿más débil? ¿qué le habría ocurrido?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Desaparecer... correr... lluvia, amor, emociones... no quiero sentir, quiero desaparecer, escapar de la soledad... no, no quiero... no quiero que me olviden... pájaro de fuego... no me atrapes con tus garras, no me dejes morir así... no quiero... escapar... realidad... no me gusta... preguntas... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?... abuela... ¿que sucede?... no entiendo, no puedo con esta culpa, no puedo... por favor... ¡¡ayúdame!!  
  
Se despertó en medio de la noche, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, estaba acostada en la cama, al lado de un chico... ese chico la había ayudado ¡estaba agarrada a él! Y tenía restos de lágrimas en cara, vaya... hace tiempo se prometió no volver a llorar delante de nadie, tendría que tragarse sus palabras... 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un susurro  
- ¿Ya estás despierta?.  
La chica se sonrojó ante su voz, muy dulce en la oscuridad que inundaba el cuarto.  
- Tengo que irme...

- Puedes quedarte un tiempo más.

- Me persiguen.

- ¿Quiénes?

- No puedo decirlo... estás en peligro, ¡me has ayudado!

- No te entiendo... ¿por qué estoy en peligro?.

- Él... se enterará de donde estoy, te atacará, no quiero que muera nadie más por mi culpa...

- Te ayudaré, ¿quién te busca? Por favor confía en mi...

- No puedo, no puedo confiar en nadie... tengo que irme... y... gracias por ayudarme...  
  
Le obsequió con una sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, acto seguido salió corriendo por la puerta.

*****Debo desaparecer, no deben encontrarme, no deben saber que me ha ayudado... ¿qué... de donde sale esa voz?*  
- No escaparás de mi... no encontrarás la salvación... nadie escapa a Lord Voldemort...

  
Continuará...

NOTAS: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿qué tal? ¿os gustó? Empecé la historia a principios de mes ^^, no sabía de que hacerla, me debatía entre seishun shiteru kai!, kamikaze kaito jeanne, ccs y hacer una historia original, y hoy cuando me puse a escribir... se me iluminó la mente y se me ocurrió una historia de Harry Potter!!! ^^ Esta primera parte es algo... ¿cutre? Luego ya se irá poniendo más emocionante ¿quién es esa chica? ¿y ese chico? ¿por qué la persiguen? ¿quién es esa abuela y que hace aquí? (aun me lo ando preguntando ^^U) Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos ^^. Es mi segunda historia de hp y la primera historia larga que hago ^^. A otra cosa (esto siempre se me olvida) harry potter es propiedad de sus autores, este fic se edita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo de diversión y entretenimiento de fans para fans ^^.

Cualquier cosa, a mi mail marian_dark@hotmail.com y por favor dejad review que es muy importante para mi!!!

24/08/2002- Maika Yugi  


ps.- el 25 (más bien 26 ^^U) del 08/2002 he arreglado unos pequeños fallos que tenía... los descubría gracias a los reviews ^^ ¡¡mil gracias a todos!!


	2. Forever dreamer

"Let me be with you"  
  
Capítulo 2: Forever dreamer  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso James?.

- Sirius te lo juro, estoy seguro de que era Lily Evans.

- Pero... ¿de quién huía?.

- No me quiso decir nada, pero estaba muy alterada...

- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- A las afueras de Lóndres, estaba ardiendo de fiebre, en medio de la carretera ¡¡casi la atropella un coche!!, la llevé a mi casa y se quedó a pasar la noche.

- Tú casa? Toda la noche? ¬¬

- No es lo que tú piensas... se puso a llorar, se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó salió corriendo casi sin dar explicaciones... - aun se sonrojaba al recordar el momento del beso...

- ¿No seguirás enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué?... a... mi nunca m..e ha gustado Lily...

- (le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria)- ya... bueno, ese no es el tema que nos ocupa, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Pues no lo sé.

/*/*/*/*/- En algún lugar de Inglaterra del cual no quiero acordarme... -/*/*/*/*/

- Sóltadme pandilla de gusanos!!

En ese momento apareció un hombre encapuchado, todos se apartaban a su paso, su manera de arrastrar las palabras al hablar hacía que su piel se erizara de miedo. Se acercó a la chica y le acarició la cara.

- Otra vez nos vemos Lily...

- Tú otra vez...

- Nunca podrás escapar de mí.

La bruja estaba encadenada en la pared, sin posibilidad de moverse. Voldemort (sí, el hombre encapuchado es Voldemort para quien todavía no se haya dado cuenta... ) se acercó aun más y la besó (no pongais esa cara de asco ^^U).

- No te acerques a mi.

Le miró con los ojos llenos de furia y dolor y le echó un escupitajo.

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? - la miró a los ojos, podía ver en que estaba pensando, eran muy expresivos - Olvídate de él, no te quiere...

- ¿Tú que sabes? No sabes nada... eres una persona sin sentimientos, ¡¡nunca sabrás lo que es amar!!

- Lleváosla, haced lo que querais con ella, no vale nada...

-...

/*/*/*/*/- Volviendo con James y Sirius -/*/*/*/*/

- Voy a buscarla...

- ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres morir o qué? Voldemort va detrás tuya, eres el último descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, tienes que mantenerte oculto... hasta que todo acabe.

- ¿Cuándo va a acabar? ¿Cuándo? No quiero que le pase nada... puede estar en peligro...

- Está bien amigo, sé lo cabezota que eres, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza - le pasó la mano despeinándolo aun más) - no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión, yo iré contigo, pero... prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez...

(James pone cara de ángel) - ¿Cuándo he hecho yo alguna estupidez?.

- Pues el año pasado cuando intentaste averiguar como hacen las serpientes para comerse los animales enteros e intentaste hacer una prueba con Peter o el mes pasado que...

- Si vale vale no sigas...

- Pero... no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar?.

/*/*/*/*/- Volvemos con la chica -/*/*/*/*/

- Vamos pajarito, busca ayuda... vuela y busca ayuda pronto...

- ¿Eh muchacha que haces?

El mortífago vió a la chica con el pájaro en la mano, llevaba una nota atada en la pata y lo estaba soltando por entre las rejas de la ventana...

- Estate quieta!!!

- Vuela pájaro vuela... ¡¡busca a James!!

Continuará....

NOTAS: Otro capítulo cutre U.U No me gusta mucho como está quedándo, luego cuando se solucione todo este enrredo, haré una parte muy muy romántica (tengo ya ganas de escribirla ^.^). Teneis que decidme si quereis que le haga alguna parte lemon, yo había pensado escribir algo sumamente dulce y tierno xa los finales y una parte lemon quedaría bien, pero, también necesito vuestra opinión ^^. Ahora aclarar algunas cosillas, el nombre del fic lo saqué de una canción de Chobits (el opening), no me ocurría que ponerle y me acordé de la canción _Let me be with you (déjame estar contigo) _. El nombre del capítulo anterior lo saqué cuando me acordé del Runaway (una aventura gráfica muy buena ^^) había un capítulo que se llamaba así y el de este de una canción de Megumi Hayashibara "Forever dreamer" (sueño eterno)... creo que eso es todo, ahora me queda contestar a los reviews ¡¡con este fic he batido mi record!! ^^ iba a tardar más en escribirlo (quedó muy corto y horrible pero en fin... ) pero me entraron ganas.

****

Contestación a los reviews ^.^:

**Liza-** No es Harry ^^, aunque tengo q decir que estuve a punto de hacerlo de él con Ginny, pero llevaba tiempo queriéndo hacer uno con los merodeadores.

**Kitty-** Sip, son Lily y James ^^.

**Nikkyta-** Me alegro de que te guste ^^. Va a tener misterio, se van a descubrir muchas cosas, la abuela va a tener un papel importante ¿dije va a tener? Será mejor decir tuvo... ^.~ lo de correr, lluvia etc (q por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta especifico que es un sueño) lo escribí en un momento de profunda tristeza, y sí, me acordé de Evangelion (me encanta Shin seiki evangelion), ahí fue cuando decidí hacerlo de Harry Potter (esto es un poco lioso @.@).

**Lalwende-** Respira ondo, e intenta quitarte el aserejé de la cabeza (puede llegar a causar traumas ^^U). Aquí está la continuación, aunque aviso que no va a ser muy largo, como mucho 1 o 2 capítulos más (suelo escribir cosas muy cortas). En todo caso Sirius iría conmigo :P Y veo que os ha dado fuerte por el lily/james (me alegro ^^).

Gracias a estas personas por escribir reviews, a los que no lo hicieron solo puedo deciros una cosa... ¡¡gandules ¬¬!! ^^U y gracias a crystal por apoyarme vía msn ^^ 

****

Recordad escribidme r/r por favor!!! Me hace muy feliz (y me estoy empezando a picar :P)

Maika Yugi 25/08/2002

  
Ps.- Los derechos son de Rowling y de la warner, cualquier cosa a mi mail marian_dark@hotmail.com gracias!!


	3. Blowing in the wind

"Let me be with you"  
  
Capítulo 3: "Blowing in the wind"

Lily estaba tirada en el fondo de la "habitación" tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba llena de magulladuras y heridas, la noche anterior los mortífagos habían estado "probando inocentemente" maldiciones con ella, le dolía todo y había perdido la esperanza, otra vez estaba sola, otra vez nadie le podía ayudar...

- Ha llegado la hora...

Dos sujetos la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta donde estaba el que en un tiempo fue un joven llamado Tom Ryddle.

- Lily... no quiero matarte, aún estás a tiempo de volver...

- Prefiero morir antes que volver a ver tu cara de rata.

- Te he dado una oportunidad... la muerte ha sido tú decisión, lo podíamos haber pasado muy bien juntos... es una pena...

Lily fue llevada por los dos de antes ante el fuego, Voldemort, había decidido que muriera quemada en la hoguera, para que sufriera... (el avada kedabra es una muerte muy rápida).

- Tú abuela se resistió más que tú a dejar este mundo... ¿te acuerdas de ella Lily?

Lily lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, y ese recuerdo le colcomía por dentro..  
  


/*/*/*/*/-Flashback-/*/*/*/*/

- Lily... ¿a ti también te ha atrapado?

Lily le puso al lado de Voldemort y le abrazó...

- ¿qué...? tu... ¿estás con él? Nos traicionaste... ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Tú... hiciste que nos capturaran! Nos tendiste una emboscada... aléjate de él lily... huye... ¡¡huye todavía estás a tiempo!!

  
Su voz se apagó y su cuerpo cayó tenso y rígido al frío suelo, al lado de otros muchos y ante la mirada ¿asustada? de su nieta, al fin había comprendido la verdad ¿Voldemort la había engañado? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Su abuela había muerto por su culpa...

/*/*/*/*/-Fin del flashback-/*/*/*/*/

  
------à Parte narrada por Lily-------------à 

Voy a morir... (mirando a los chicos que la sostenían) estos chicos me van a matar... Ya estamos en frente de la hoguera...

- Lo siento abuela... (llorando) él... me dijo que no os iba a tocar... y luego me hizo sufrir... no volveré a confiar en nadie. Aunque, ya sea tarde para arrepentirme de todo...

- Puede que no... 

Continuará.....  


NOTAS: Well, ya está el tercer capítulo ^^. Tenía planeado poner 1 por día, pero entre que me voy a pasar el día a la playa con mis amigas, que si salgo, me entra gandulitis y me acuesto en el sofá a ver anime y dormir... escribo menos de lo que quisiera. El nombre de este cap. Es el de una de las canciones de kamikaze kaito jeanne (cantadas por un grupo llamado shazna). Aquí se ha descubierto que hacía la abuela en el fic ^.^ Lo he dejado en el momento más emocionante (en el del rescate) mañana "si puedo" lo más seguro es que escriba el siguiente. 

****

Contestación a los reviews!!:

Liza: Gracias!!! (aunque a mí no me gustó del todo ò.ó).

****

Lalwende: (con cara de miedo) esto... mmm sobre lo de asesinar escritores... (mirando por los rincones del cuarto e intentando disimular) no veo ninguno por aquí cerca... ^^U Lo del tiempo de sirius... ya lo discutiremos ¬¬ ¡¡aquí tienes la continuación ^-^!! Y no tenía pensado hacer un slash tranquila. ¡¡me gustan mucho tus reviews!!

****

Rinoa: Me alegra de que te guste!! Sobre lo de que les costó reconocerse... fue un fallo mío!! Gomen nasai!! Pero... gracias por avisar, ya subí el primer capítulo con el fallo arreglado ^^. Sobre el comic de kamikaze kaito jeanne solo te puedo decir una cosa ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES SENCILLAMENTE MARAVILLOSO!!!!!! Espectacular, un dibujo impresionante, una trama buenísima, te lo recomiendo, si te gusta el shojo ¡¡¡es de lo mejor!!! (yo tengo una página dedicada a kamikaze kaito jeanne, y otra a time stranger kyoko (otro manga de la misma autora)).

****

Nikkyta:Cutre:Baja calidad, miserable. Me encanta que te encante ^^U Yo soy de tu misma opinión, prefiero cap. cortos y seguidos a largos y a meses. Al final creo que si haré la parte lemon (no creo que sea gráfico, pero me cuesta escribirlo ¡¡se acepta ayuda!!). A mi tmb me encanta la pareja lily&james ¡¡son tan kawaii *-*!!

****

Kitty- No sabía que ponerte ^^U. Me alegro de que lo hayas adivinado, y aquí tienes la continuación ^^.

Comentarios a mi e-mail marian_dark@hotmail.com por favor review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maika Yugi 28/08/2002 1:03 am

Ps- los derechos son de JKRowling y afiliados ^^

****


	4. Egao ni aitai

"Let me be with you"

  
Capítulo 4: "Egao ni aitai"

Aun no sé como hicimos para escapar de Voldemort, lo que si sé es que él me salvó, ellos mejor dicho, los que iban a ser mis verdugos se convirtieron en ángeles. Extraña paradoja, me lleva a su casa, me mira, quiere que le cuente que sucedió, por qué me perseguía y qué tenía que ver mi abuela en todo esto. Suspiro profundamente, tiene derecho a saberlo, empiezo a narrar mi historia...

"Poco después de terminar el colegio, me encontraba sola, mi familia se hallaba lejos yo no tenía a nadie y entonces apareció él... Voldemort, me hizo falsas promesas y me prometió amarme y ayudarme para siempre. Yo, sumida en una profunda tristeza le creí y me uní a él. Mi abuela... era aurora, él me sacó la información y luego la mató delante mía. Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de morir... '_¿qué...? tu... ¿estás con él? Nos traicionaste... ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Tú... hiciste que nos capturaran! Nos tendiste una emboscada... aléjate de él lily... huye... ¡¡huye todavía estás a tiempo!!' _entonces me dí cuenta de todo y huí huí lejos pero el recuerdo de mi abuela no me dejaba y fue cuando tú me encontraste... intenté suicidarme y dejar el dolor que llevaba para siempre... "

(monólogo de james) Lily estaba llorando, sin duda había sufrido mucho... no podía reprocharle nada ¿cómo hacerlo? Tan frágil y tan bella... ahora entendía ese cambio en su mirada. Tenía que ayudarla, si no hubiera recibido ese mensaje a tiempo ahora podría estar muerta... mejor no pensar en ello. Le tocó suavemente el pelo, aun así ella no paraba de llorar, tenía que hacerle ver que podía contar con él, que tenía su apoyo...

- Lily...

Ella le miró con los ojos encharcados y temblando... él no podía soportarlo más, se acercó a ella y la besó... fue muy dulce, lily se quedó en shock ¿sería posible que james sintiera realmente algo hacia ella o simplemente lo hacia por pena? Su mente se despejó, las dudas se disiparon y el dolor se alejó. Empezó a responderle y el beso empezó a profundizarse y a hacerse mucho más intenso...

Continuará...  


****

NOTAS: ¿Qué tal? Es bastante corto (más aun de lo normal), no tenía mucha inspiración. Lo iba a dejar en "y la besó... " pero no quería dejaros en el momento más importante ^^ (en realidad si quería, (risa diabólica) me gusta haceros sufrir... ò.ó pero... bueno... sé que varias personas irían detrás mía para cortarme en cachitos .). El título egao ni aitai sig. algo así como _déjame ver tu sonrisa _(no me acuerdo bien) era lo que james sentía en ese momento... creo que nada más... cualquier cosa a marian_dark@hotmail.com a sí... (coff) harry potter es de rowling y afiliados (coff)

****

Respuesta a los reviews ^^ (adoro esta parte *-*)

Liza: Tranquila, pronto vendrán tus vacaciones (las mías se acaban a finales de septiembre ò.ó) y entonces seré yo quien te tenga envidia ^^U.

****

Kitty: aquí está la continuación ^^.

****

Snmh: O.oAun no me creo que a alguien le siga gustando... 

****

Lalwende: Siento lo de los traumas (espero q no me pases la factura del psicólogo!! ^^U) me gusta que te guste (esto me suena a haberlo escrito ya como un millar de veces U.U) Sirius es genial!! *-* me encanta me encanta y me encanta!! Es tan mono, dan ganas de comerselo... el tiempo lo ocupa en mí... ¬¬ (vamos a tener que empezar a hacerle clones ^^U).

****

Rinoa: Sip, aquí viene James al rescate (quien pudiera pillarlo... ;)) es cierto, pobrecita... ¡¡y espera a ver el siguiente capítulo!! En las mazmorras pasó algo más de lo contado... :P 

Gracias tmb a pirra y a megumi por darme apoyo e interesarse vía msn... ¡¡gracias gracias!! Y a eleone (que apareció cuando estaba escribiendo esta parte ^^U) 

****

Dejadme review please!!!!!!!!!!

Maika Yugi- 30/08/2002- 20:10 pm


	5. Seasons

"Let me be with you"

Capítulo 5: Seasons

Ella le miró con los ojos encharcados y temblando... él no podía soportarlo más, se acercó a ella y la besó... fue muy dulce, lily se quedó en shock ¿sería posible que james sintiera realmente algo hacia ella o simplemente lo hacia por pena? Su mente se despejó, las dudas se disiparon y el dolor se alejó. Empezó a responderle y el beso empezó a profundizarse y a hacerse mucho más intenso...

/*/*/*/- empiezo (lo otro era un recordatorio ^^U)-/*/*/*/

James la echó sobre la cama, y se quedó encima de ella, empezó a besarla suavemente en el cuello, dándole pequeños mordisquitos, se empezaron a quitar la ropa, pero cuando estaban medio desnudos Lily reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...

- No!!

James del susto se cayó de la cama...

- Si no quieres no pasa nada...

- No es que no quiera es que...

- Por que tú ya no eres virgen...

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario...

- Perdí la virginidad contigo en el colegio...- todavía lo recordaba, James fue tan tierno y dulce... (suspiro)

- Entonces... ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que... - bajó la mirada al suelo, le daba mucha vergüenza contarle esto a James... se sentía tan mal... le miró a los ojos esperando que el comprendiera...

- ¿No... ? - no podía ser... era imposible... ¿o no? Empezó a hablarle muy suave como temiendo hacerle daño con sus palabras... - Lily... ¿te han hecho algo en las mazmorras verdad... ?- esperaba que no fuera cierto, que no la hubieran tocado...

Ella simplemente volvió a llorar... con más fuerza y amargura que antes... Él la abrazó suavemente, intentando reconfortarla...

- Ayúdame...

- Haré lo que tú quieras...

Le volvió a mirar a los ojos... - Ayúdame a olvidar...

NOTAS: ¿corto verdad? Cierto que me he tirado un buen montón de tiempo sin escribir ningún capítulo para este fic, pero perdí las ganas... *lo siento*, emm no sé que mas poner... ¿de donde saqué el nombre? XDxDxD pues no tengo ni idea de que ponerle... y como resulta que ahora estoy escuchando a Ayumi Hamasaki (cuando no... ¬¬U) y la canción se llama seasons... pues ¡nombre ajudicado! :P No se me ocurre ninguna tontería más para ocupar sitio así que...

****

Contestación de reviews!! (si quieres que tu nombre salga aquí en el próximo capítulo, solo tienes que escribirme un r/r :D ):

PiRRa: La verdad es que tienes razón, en todos los fics ellos aparecen como mis y mister universo... es bueno tener variedad ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi ^^. Creo que la inspiración vía-internet tarda bastante en llegar... (¡¡vamos a tener que quejarnos al correo por el retraso ^^U!!)

****

Rinoa: Pienso lo mismo que tú, James es tan kawaii (suspiro). Sip, pasarán cosas por medio, algunos problemas y eso... la canción es de MB ¡¡a mi tmb me gusta ^u^!!

****

Liza: Sip, soy española (de la parte de Almería *^^*). Sobre lo de la envidia... creo que estamos empatadas, los 3 meses de vacaciones los tengo en verano (parte de junio, julio, agosto y septiembre) y en diciembre tengo medio mes :P

****

Lalwende: Sobre lo de los clones tienes razón... será mejor desechar la idea (Maika pone la idea al lado del CD de bustamante y un yogur caducado en el cubo de la basura). Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu viaje!!! (y que hayas podido ver 'esculturas' y disfrutar de 'buen paisaje' ^^U), para las fechas que escribo esto te habría dado tiempo a darte dos... U.U

****

Snmh: Espero que no te haya pasado nada por la tardanza... ¿¿tienes mi historia en tu lista de favoritas?? *-* (me hace mucha ilu ^^U)

****

Nikkyta: ¿adicta a mi fic? (risa diabólica) guajajajaja ^^U la verdad es que debe ser horrible morir viendo que alguien muy querido te ha tendido una trampa (como lily y james!!) Yo tmb soy adicta a los fics :P Según las fotos que he visto de Tom... ¡¡está para hacerle 'algo'!! ¬.¬


End file.
